LDdP, ligne temporelle Alpha
by mugu
Summary: Les plans ne vont pas toujours comme prévus, comme la manière de les exécuter. Parfois, un simple indice suffit à déclencher toute une série d'actions menant au Chaos. Et Naruto, sous la tutelle du Démon Renard n'est jamais à l'abri des effets de l'entropie. Monde alternatif à la fiction "Le Dilemme du Prisonnier" (reprenant à partir du début de l'arc Affirmation de l'Hypothèse).
1. Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 3

**Notes d'auteur :** Bonjours à tous. Cette fiction part d'une divergence ayant eu lieu dans Le Dilemme du Prisonnier. De fait, il est nécessaire pour comprendre et apprécier cette version alternative de lire Le Dilemme du Prisonnier au minimum jusqu'à la fin du chapitre nommé « **Affirmation de l'hypothèse, partie 2** ». Cette fiction reprend directement à partir de la fin de ce chapitre, en changeant une donnée fondamentale qui modifie complètement la nature des événements.

Pour mes lecteurs ayant déjà lu jusqu'au dernier chapitre publié « **Tigre, partie 2** », cette version peut potentiellement vous intéresser, puisque le fil conducteur de l'histoire se retrouve complètement changé à partir d'un simple événement modifié dont vous vous doutez probablement. Il n'est pas à exclure que je décide au dernier moment de retirer ou ajouter certaines données qui n'étaient pas présentes jusqu'à ce même chapitre pour vous fournir une trame de fond complètement différente. Soyez averti que tout ce que vous avez lu dans le dernier chapitre publié de la fiction d'origine est sujet à interprétation (la vision que possède Naruto des événements) et n'est pas d'office vérité absolue dans cette version alternative. Certaines scènes des chapitres « **Affirmation de l'Hypothèse partie 3 et 4** » seront naturellement reprises pour assurer que tout le monde soit au même point. Considérez donc cette histoire comme un univers complètement différent de celui présenté dans la fiction originale du Dilemme du prisonnier, qui se focalisera plus sur l'Académie et la génération de Naruto, bien que l'intrigue prendra au demeurant une part importante. La trame que je vais vous présenter ici est celle que j'avais initialement prévue avant de commencer l'arc présent et non pas le développement tel que vous avez pu visualisé dans l'autre univers.

Ce qui est possiblement sujet à changer :

— Les motivations de Kura, de Tigre et du Sandaime  
— Ce qui se cache derrière le meurtre des « huit civils »  
— La _Vérité_ concernant le sceau de Naruto.  
— La raison de la mort de Satoshi Uchiwa  
— Les précautions prises par certains personnages.  
— La mort de certains personnages qui fut portée à la lumière du jour dans « Tigre, partie 1 ».

Ce qui reste fixe (liste non exhaustive) :

— Les dynamiques entre les clans et les clans eux-mêmes.  
— Les Jeux de Guerre.  
— La situation des autres villages cachés  
— L'évolution des personnages de la génération de Naruto, ici identique.  
— L'Akatsuki  
— La réputation de Naruto  
— Les OCs que j'ai créés.  
— Les pouvoirs de Kura et de Tigre, ainsi que leurs aptitudes physiques et spirituelles  
— Examens de l'Académie, Chuunin, Jounin...  
— Le contexte géopolitique de Konoha et du Pays du Feu

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 3**

* * *

 _Ce sont souvent les plus sages qui sont les plus sots._  
 _Le poisson dans la mer ne connaît rien du monde de la terre._

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Le soir, vers dix-sept heures Naruto souhaita aurevoir à tout le monde en partant devant cette fois-ci, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus à attendre Tigre pour venir le récupérer. Cacatoès le rejoignit en cours de route et le fit passer par un ensemble de ruelles désertes, en lui révélant qu'il était suivi. Naruto haussa des épaules et l'accompagna dans ce dédale de béton et d'acier. Il prit note de chacune de ses actions tandis qu'elle regardait à droite à gauche, en passant au détour de chaque virage. Parfois, elle demandait à Naruto de rester sur place tandis qu'elle disparaissait et redevenait visible trente secondes plus tard en lui annonçant que la voie était libre. Il se doutait aisément que c'était pour distancer ceux qui cherchaient à connaître sa nouvelle résidence. Ainsi, ils mirent deux fois plus qu'il leur fallait pour atteindre l'appartement de Mori, soit deux heures en tout. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que le Yamanaka, qui leur refila un double des clés d'un lancer de main.

Une fois rentrés, ils s'alternèrent pour prendre la douche. Cacatoès épousseta avec un balais le parquet pendant que Mori était dans la salle de main. Lorsque ce fut au tour de la femme aux cheveux blancs, Mori s'occupa de faire la cuisine. Naruto demanda de l'aide sur certains exercices qu'il devait rendre pour la semaine suivante et Mori d'un air distrait lui maugréa des éléments de réponse. Lorsqu'il rangea ses cahiers, le petit garçon contempla le Yamanaka avec plus d'attention. Il ne semblait pas avoir tant changer que cela, considéra-t-il, mise à part qu'il était plus conciliant avec lui. Il soupira soulagé qu'il n'y eût pas plus de complications suite à l'opération de Kura sur cet homme, calmant ainsi ses craintes.

Cacatoès sortit de la douche en se séchant ses cheveux. Elle portait sur elle un simple peignoir et annonça avec un sourire à Naruto que c'était son tour. Naruto réunit ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci paraissait bien plus propre que la veille et respirait une étrange senteur dont il pouvait mettre le nom dessus, bien qu'il se doutât que cela appartenait à une espèce de fleurs. Cacatoès avait laissé le bassin rempli d'eau chaude. Naruto se demandait comment les adultes faisaient pour se détendre à l'intérieur, puisque lui-même s'y casait à peine. Naruto plongea la tête dans l'onde, avant d'émerger et secouer sa tête partout. Parfois, il considérait que rien n'était mieux qu'un bain chaud pour se remettre d'aplomb, cette journée l'ayant épuisé.

Il avait dû rattraper de nombreux cours et assimiler en très peu de temps de nombreuses notions qui avait été vue le jour précédent. Le programme de l'Académie étant dense, chaque jour manqué était très difficile à rattraper. Après tout, il estimait cela normal, puisque l'Académie devait les rendre opérationnels sur le champ de bataille en moins de trois ans. En repensant à ses cours, il se mit aussi à repenser à son père. Il se demandait s'il lui manquait quelque part, mais il hocha rapidement la tête, considérant cette idée même incongrue. Il se rappela alors de l'exercice que Tigre lui avait donné pour apprendre le Genjutsu, puisqu'il ne lui restait déjà plus que quatre jours pour le réaliser.

 _Comme je te l'ai dit, je peux te montrer comment faire, mais il faudra t'assurer qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre dans les environs,_ murmura la voix de Kura qui résonna entre ses oreilles.

 _Tu ne peux pas le faire ici ? Nous sommes seuls actuellement dans la salle de bain,_ rétorqua Naruto en s'amusant à faire un pistolet à eau avec ses mains.

 _Hmm... c'est possible, mais dangereux. Mais tu as raison, cet endroit est peut-être le plus sûr au final, puisque nous savons que cette femme invisible est dans la salle à côté et les cloisons du bâtiment devraient prémunir des yeux de tes éventuels autres observateurs._

Naruto ressentit soudainement cet effet de bulle caractéristique lorsque Kura prenait le contrôle. Il vit sa main se lever contre son grès au-dessus de l'eau et son index se dégager du reste de ses doigts.

 _Je te demanderai de prêter attention à l'afflux d'énergie dans ton bras_ , l'invita-t-elle.

ll ressentit alors une sensation étrange dans son avant-membre, comme si celui-ci avait été étreint dans un étau brûlant. Son épiderme parut rentrer en fusion et il eut la sensation qu'une une gigantesque puissance jaillissait de son cœur pour arriver à l'allure d'une traînée de poudre jusqu'à sa main. Il se vit ployer un doigt en l'air pour qu'ensuite, un point noir concentrique apparaisse au bout de son ongle. Il eut alors l'impression que son énergie se fit drainer à travers ce minuscule trou noir, alimenté par des traits de la même couleur qui affluaient de toute part de la sphère concentrique. Celle-ci atteignit une taille équivalente à celle de la bosse de son poignet. Il fixa abasourdi le résultat.

 _Voici la méthode Naruto,_ ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sereine. _As-tu saisi comment j'ai fait ?_

Naruto était bien trop concentré sur la boule pour répondre. Celle-ci flottait en l'air de haut en bas, comme animée d'une vie propre. La lumière semblait se refléter de manière parfaite sur la boule, tel un métal solide, contrairement à ce qu'aurait suggéré son aspect gazeux, auquel on aurait pu s'attendre à un phénomène de diffraction accentué via une réfringence différée.

 _Naruto..._ requit la voix de manière un peu plus sèche.

 _Désolé, j'étais juste surpris._

 _Hmm... je vais faire quelques tests, ne touche à rien,_ souffla-t-elle.

La balle se mit alors à voltiger un mètre au-dessus de son nez, avant de redescendre tout aussi subitement. Celle-ci se mit à faire des ronds autour de son doigt à une vitesse moindre avant de se niveler autour de son poignet puis de son coude. La sphère devint alors une sorte de liane qui s'élongea de tel sorte à prendre l'ensemble du bassin, bien que l'apparence de celle-ci paraissait moins concentrée que la précédente sphère. La corde redevint une boule uniforme puis se redéploya au-dessus de son doigt.

L'opération entière n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de secondes.

 _Pas mal,_ commenta-t-elle simplement.

 _Qu'as-tu fait ?_ demanda-t-il intrigué.

 _J'ai effectué quelques exercices pour évaluer dans quelle mesure je pouvais contrôler mon énergie à la périphérie de ton corps. Les résultats sont bien meilleurs que ceux auxquels je m'attendais. Mon contrôle est environ équivalent à vingt pourcent de ma précision et de ma vitesse native. J'aimerai faire bien faire d'autres tests, mais le temps imparti que nous avons ici sans éveiller de soupçons est relativement limité et ce n'était pas originellement le but de l'exercice._

Naruto acquiesça juste, ne savant pas trop quoi ajouter d'autre, la sphère continuant de flotter au dessus de son doigt. Celle-ci plongea alors dans son corps, le faisant ressentir comme une sorte de décharge électrique. Il sentit l'énergie véhiculer dans tout son circuit énergétique avant de se dissiper aussi rapidement qu'elle ne l'était venue. La voix de Kura le sortit de sa stupeur lorsqu'elle expliquait l'exercice suivant :

 _Maintenant, Naruto, je vais te laisser le contrôle de ton bras droit. Nous procéderons étape par étape. J'aimerai que tu alignes celui-ci à ton bras gauche, soit à côté duquel je vais maintenir mon emprise. Tu tenteras de recopier du mieux possible la simulation que je vais reproduire. J'irai normalement suffisamment lentement pour que tu puisses avoir le temps d'assimiler._

Il sentit alors une énergie poindre à une partie de son bras gauche. Mais le garçon qui n'avait jamais canalisé son chakra par lui-même ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Il n'avait pas encore reçu la partie pratique à l'Académie qui lui aurait permis d'appréhender cet exercice particulier. Il sentit alors l'énergie s'éteindre au sein de son bras gauche, puis l'effet de bulle caractéristique s'estomper.

 _Kura ?_ s'enquit-il un peu déçu lorsqu'il sentit sa présence s'éloigner.

 _Tu n'es juste pas encore prêt,_ répondit-elle d'une voix douce. _Il n'est pas utile pour l'heure que je te montre un concept avancé alors que tu n'as pas la base. Nous focaliserons notre temps libre de demain à faire des exercices de méditation pour que tu puisses éveiller tes nœuds de chakra un à un. Nous avons encore le temps avant le test de ton père. Rien ne presse._

 _Ah..._ pensa-t-il légèrement attristé.

 _De toute façon, il est temps pour toi de terminer ton bain. Rappelle-toi d'agir comme nous l'avions convenu._

Alors qu'il sentit la présence de Kura en lui s'amenuiser, il posa une question qu'il retenait sur le coin de la langue.

 _Et concernant notre enquête ?_ demanda-t-il.

 _Nous verrons ça plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps,_ répliqua-t-elle posée.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle le laissa seul terminer son bain.

* * *

Tenant la queue de la louche, Mori remuait le bouillon dans la casserole, en train de cuire à petit feu sur les plaques chauffantes. Le Yamanaka n'avait jamais été un grand chef, mais il avait toujours su concocter des plats suffisants pour se sustenter. Il avait à l'origine appris à cuisiner lorsqu'il avait définitivement décidé de partir de son clan.

Toutefois, l'inspecteur n'aimant pas parler du passé, il n'évoquait que très rarement ce sujet. Parmi ses collègues, il savait qu'il était souvent perçu comme irascible, s'énervant à la moindre entrave administrative qui l'empêcherait d'accomplir son _devoir_. Durant la journée, il avait senti comme si une sorte de présence l'avait suivi en permanence. Il se doutait bien que le fait d'héberger l'enfant Namikaze chez lui y avait été pour quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il essayait de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de l'accueillir, il se heurtait systématiquement à un _mur_. Cela lui rappelait étrangement le genre de barrière psychologique que ses parents lui imposaient lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise ou avait été impertinent envers les adultes de son clan. Le gamin blond était intelligent et serviable quelque part, bien que Mori se demandait pourquoi il se sentait dans l'obligation de l'obéir dès qu'il lui demandait un service. C'était comme s'il ressentait un besoin profond d'aider le garçon. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'identifiait à lui d'une certaine façon ? Avoir cette nécessité d'assouvir son indépendance...

Ce qui répugnait le Yamanaka était surtout la femme l'accompagnant, qui s'était imposée chez lui comme si sa résidence lui appartenait. Mori n'avait jamais eu du mal à traiter avec la gente féminine, ou du moins, celles qui n'étaient pas des kunoichi. Il savait pertinemment que la beauté rimait souvent avec dangerosité dans son corps de métier. Une kunoichi utilisait ses charmes de la même manière qu'un ninja utilisait ses armes dans un combat. Accepter de céder aux avances d'une demoiselle rompue en cet art était comme lui concéder la victoire et abandonner tout espoir de recouvrir sa liberté.

Cacatoès, comme elle semblait s'appeler, fricotait bien trop à son goût avec son mobilier. Elle n'hésitait pas à se plonger dans ses affaires personnelles pour y faire le _ménage_. À ses dires, son logis était un tel fouillis qu'elle s'étonnait comment il avait pu survivre jusque là. Il avait passé cinq minutes à essayer de retrouver son cendrier, qu'elle avait jeté à la poubelle, en lui disant de manière hautaine qu'il devrait arrêter de fumer. Il s'était épris d'une colère noire lors de cette discussion mais il dut battre en retraite devant les yeux larmoyants de cette femme, lui affirmant qu'elle ne lui voulait que son bien. Mori avait eu du mal avec les pleurs de son entourage et le temps ainsi que son caractère solitaire n'avaient rien arrangé à cette facette de sa personnalité.

Il regardait distraitement la fenêtre en face de lui, où il voyait le bas-quartier plongé dans une pluie torrentielle. S'allumant une cartouche, il se relaxa devant le rythme doucereux des goûtes clignotant contre la vitre de sa cuisine, tout en baissant le feu sur lequel reposait son cageot à légumes. Il se rappela avec nostalgie les cours de l'Académie, où il avait appris la jonction entre biome et l'humidité ambiante ainsi que le caractère tropical du pays du feu, qui étaient à l'origine des denses forêts de sa contrée natale. Étant adulte, il n'avait que peu l'occasion d'apprendre de nouvelles choses et regrettait parfois d'avoir séché autant de cours dans sa jeunesse.

« Chéri, j'ai fini de mettre la table ? Est-ce que le repas prêt ? », entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se rompit dans sa contemplation du village de Konoha et se retourna vers la porte menant au salon. La femme avait ses cheveux blancs encore humides de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle se tenait dos à l'embrasure, les bras croisés et affichant un sourire mutin. Ses yeux bruns débridés contrastaient avec le maquillage rouge de ses sourcils et ses joues rosées. Elle portait une chemise beige, entrelacée sur le col par des ficelles en soie qui s'arrangeaient dans un nœud papillon. Les manches présentait des froufrous qui enroulaient ses coudes. Habillée d'un pantalon blanc, ses sandales tapotaient le sol avec impatience.

— Alors ? fit-elle d'un œil amusé, voyant très bien qu'elle faisait l'objet d'une observation approfondie de la part de l'homme.

D'un geste sec, il arrêta le feu et écrasa son mégot contre le cendrier disposé à sa droite.

— Attends-moi dans le salon, j'apporte le tout, maugréa-t-il en affichant une grimace.

Mais contrairement à son injonction, elle s'approcha de lui, à un rythme posé, avant de tapoter ses doigts contre le torse du Yamanaka, qui se raidit à son contact.

— Tu ne veux pas en profiter ? Que l'on soit seul... souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Il rougit, non d'embarras mais d'énervement. Il ignora ses avances, prit la casserole avec des gants et l'apporta dans sa cuisine. Derrière lui, l'agente s'esclaffa de sa réaction et le suivit.

Ils s'assirent tous deux à la table basse, face à face. Mori versa le bœuf aux oignons et aux poivrons dans les assiettes creuses déposées sur trois arrêtes du carré. Cacatoès avait posé ses coudes contre la surface en bois et soutint son visage de ses mains, observant Mori avec la même attention qui lui avait fait preuve à son égard.

— Tu sais, c'est rare les hommes qui font la cuisine, révéla-t-elle avec un sourire qui dévoila toutes ses dents.

— Je sais, répondit-il fermé.

Elle ricana et prit ses baguettes pour goûter au vœu. Elle poussa des gémissements d'extase lorsque la tendre texture de la viande bien cuite atteignit ses papilles.

— Si tu pouvais manger en silence, grogna Mori, dérangé de sa mastication _bien trop_ expressive.

Cette remarque la fit davantage sourire. Elle se leva soudainement, provoquant un haussement de sourcils de la part du Yamanaka en emportant son assiette avec elle. Elle tourna autour de la table et s'assit en tailleur juste à côté de l'homme, en alignant son plat juxtaposé au sien. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule droite et renifla bruyamment. Mori s'écarta subitement sur la gauche et la regarda avec mépris. Elle se ramassa contre le sol et leva un sourcil moqueur vers Mori qui la toisait outragé.

— Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il se passerait si jamais tu t'amenais à faire ce genre de choses, lui menaça-t-il farouchement.

Elle lui envoya une vague sa main.

— Allons, allons, tu sais aussi bien que moi que le comité de l'éthique de Konoha ne permettrait un tel écart de la part d'un agent de la Première Division.

Il ronchonna. Il devait se douter qu'elle connaissait sur le bout de doigts les droits des ninjas. Elle avait probablement dû faire des recherches sur les préceptes de son clan. Le premier et la plus fondamental était de ne jamais envahir l'esprit d'une personne extérieure n'ayant pas été formé à leur art sans son consentement et ce, en dehors du cadre d'une mission ou lors de son exercice d'un travail requérant une telle démarche. Et même si Mori n'était plus lié à son clan, il restait soumis à ses lois.

Il vit alors Cacatoès se rapprocher de lui encore une fois, avec la grâce d'un chat et mit sa poitrine en évidence face à lui. Il claqua ses baguettes contre la table.

— Cela suffit kunoichi, je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau, donc inutile de continuer.

— Tu sais comme qui de nous deux cédera le premier, rigola-t-elle en passant sa main entre ses cheveux.

Il passa sa main devant son visage exaspéré et décida de l'ignorer complètement en se concentrant sur son repas. Elle recommença sa démarche en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en mangeant goulûment ses artichauts. Il espéra qu'en ne lui accordant aucune attention, elle finirait par abandonner mais bien au contraire, elle enfila un bras sous le sien. Il tiqua mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. La senteur de son parfum parvint à ses narines, si bien qu'il dût respirer avec la bouche. Toutefois, son assaut ne s'arrêta pas là, elle s'en prit désormais à son propre repas. Elle inséra ses baguettes dans son assiette et lui piqua un bout de viande. Il la fixa moribond le déposer entre ses dents et lui afficher un sourire narquois. Elle enroula sa langue autour du morceau et commença à mastiquer, juste nez-à-nez devant lui.

S'en fut trop, il la poussa contre le sol et elle retint un hoquet de surprise. Au-dessus d'elle, il la toisa avec des yeux durs qu'elle dut détourner son regard, paressant embarrassé. Si elle croyait qu'elle pouvait l'attaquer ainsi sans qu'il puisse répliquer, elle se trompait lourdement ! Il passa sa main contre son visage et l'inséra derrière sa nuque. Ses doigts calleux lui chatouillèrent l'arrière de son cou et elle dut s'empêcher de rire en affichant une moue chagrinée. Les longs cheveux blonds de l'homme encerclaient désormais ceux de la femme et leur regard mutuel se cherchaient mais à la fois se fuyaient.

« Euh... », prononça une voix sur le côté.

Ils sursautèrent et tournèrent vers la tête vers un garçon qui les toisait sans comprendre, sa brosse à dent penchant sur le côté. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en vitesse avant de reprendre une position assise. L'agente rougissait fortement tandis que l'investigateur se contenta de tousser candide et d'admonester à Naruto un regard sévère.

— Tu as pris ton temps pour prendre ta douche, gamin, remarqua-t-il sur un ton ferme.

Naruto ne fit que cligner des yeux, ne semblant pas trop comment réagir. Même Mori parut perdre quelque peu son sang froid devant son manque de réaction. Cacatoès intervint en attirant Naruto dans ses bras pour lui frotter le crâne avec vivacité. Le garçon poussa des cris de douleur en la suppliant d'arrêter mais elle parut déterminée à lui faire passer un modique savon. Elle alterna ensuite avec des chatouilles et vit le bambin se secouer dans tous les sens. Mori se massa la tête de sa main devant cette scène incongrue avant de se rendre compte qu'un coup de pied malencontreux du garçon _pouvait ruiner_ le repas qu'il avait mis une éternité à préparer. Il eut alors la présence d'esprit d'écarter les assiettes avant que le malencontreux accident n'arrive.

— Si vous voulez foutre le bordel, dégagez de chez moi ! gronda-t-il hors de ses gonds.

Le petit et la femme arrêtèrent subitement leur lutte improvisée avant de le regarder avec des yeux de chiots battus. Il déglutit un instant avant de secouer la tête et de les fixer avec l'air le plus menaçant qu'il aurait pu concevoir. Il avait souvent eu affaire à des cadets dans son service qui n'arrêtaient pas de se faire remarquer et il avait souvent eu l'habitude de leur remonter les bretelles, mais gérer ce genre d'énergumènes sur son lieu de travail était bien différent que de le faire chez soi. Le garçon lui confia un gigantesque sourire en se grattant la tête.

— Excuse-nous Mori ! On ne le refera plus, c'est promis !

Mori sentit son cœur faire un bond devant cette vue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce gamin lui faisait perdre ainsi ses moyens, mais ce fut comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui le poussait à tout lui concéder. L'agente pour sa part afficha une mine moqueuse devant le regard attendri du Yamanaka.

— Hmm... je sais maintenant comme m'y prendre, suggéra-t-elle lascivement.

Et il s'attendait au pire.

« Naruto ? », minauda-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

— Oui ? répondit le garçon ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle l'interpelle de cette manière.

— Peux-tu dire à Mori de venir me masser les épaules ? J'ai _terriblement_ mal au dos ces derniers temps.

Naruto cligna des yeux avant de sourire de manière tout à fait innocente et de fixer Mori avec ce même sourire. Le Yamanaka hocha vigoureusement la tête, ses yeux semblant sortir de leur orbite — à la fois de frayeur et d'horreur.

— Mori, tu peux la soulager s'il-te-plait ? requit-il sur un air suppliant.

Mori songea sérieusement au fait de tuer cette femme avant le début de la semaine suivante.

* * *

Sasuke entendit du bruit en bas de chambre, qui était au premier étage. Il se frotta les yeux sur son lit, bailla un coup avant d'enfiler ses chaussons. Curieux de savoir la source de grabuge, il emprunta les escaliers qui menait vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il dut faire attention à ne pas tomber des marches qui étaient difficiles à voir dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Bien qu'il connaissait par cœur sa maison, sa mère lui avait toujours prévenu de faire attention en empruntant cet escalier.

Lorsqu'il arriva vers la dixième marche, il vit la figure de son père, ainsi que celle de son frère et de son cousin soutenu par son épaule se dirigeait vers la salle à manger. En marchant sur la pointe des pieds, il descendit les dernières marches avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable et se posa son oreille contre le mur de la cuisine.

Il y eut des bruits de documents et de mouvements de mobilier.

— Pose-le contre la table, entendit-il de la part de son père.

Sasuke entendit un grognement alors qu'un corps sembla se poser contre une surface solide.

— Maintenant, reporte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui, Itachi.

— Bien père... Comme vous me l'aviez ordonné, j'ai surveillé Shisui toute la journée pour ne pas qu'il se fasse du mal à lui-même—

— Oh... Ma tête... fit soudain une voix roque.

— Nous sommes passés du côté de la rivière Nakano où nous sommes restés sur la midi, puis Shisui proposa que l'on s'arrête manger dans un bar et—

— Arrête Itachi... arrête... supplia la voix pitoyable de son cousin.

— Et il s'est mis à boire verre après verre.

Il y eut un long silence.

— Rince-le et passe-le à l'eau, il fait actuellement honte à notre clan, rumina Fugaku.

— Bien père.

— Ah... fit la voix de Shisui dans un hoquet.

— Avant que tu ne partes, 'Tachi, tiens.

Sasuke entendit une pause.

— Demain ? Si tôt ? demanda son frère.

Pas de réponse.

— Très bien père. Je tâcherai de faire en sorte d'être prêt et de préparer Shisui pour demain soir.

Sasuke sentit que c'était la fin de la discussion au froissement des tatamis et ne sachant pas à aller, il se cacha derrière une jarre, dans un coin du couloir menant à la cuisine. Il vit son père passer la porte sans le remarquer. Son frère le suivit cinq secondes après, avec leur cousin soutenu sur son épaule gauche. Il tourna son regard vers lui et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Son frère passa sa main libre dans sa nuque et leva deux fois son coude.

Le petit Uchiwa sourit. C'était un code que lui et son frère avaient établi le soir pour se retrouver. Durant la journée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de se voir et la nuit, Sasuke était censé respecter le couvre-feu, mais comme c'était les seuls moments qu'ils pouvaient partager avec Itachi, deux fois par semaine, il restait éveillé afin de recevoir son frère dans sa chambre.

Après qu'il eut le champ libre pour aller aux escaliers sans se faire remarquer par son père, Sasuke grimpa encore fois sur la pointe des pieds les marches. Il était vraiment devenu un expert en filature afin de ne pas être pisté par son pèr. Il connaissait la moindre parcelle de sa maison et savait exactement où mettre les pieds pour que le sol ne grince point.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sasuke arriva enfin dans sa chambre. Il attendit avec trépidation son frère sous sa couette. Un certain moment plus tard, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Si Sasuke pouvait reconnaître le bruit de pas d'une personne, c'était bien celui de son frère. Posé, mais certain, ses pieds paraissaient flotter sur le sol comme sur de l'eau.

— Sasuke, es-tu réveillé ? lui souffla doucement son frère alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui, sur sa couette.

Sasuke sortit ses yeux de la couverture et vit les traits fatigués d'Itachi. Son frère avait dû passer une longue journée.

— Grand-frère, souffla Sasuke en se jetant contre Itachi, qui mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui signifier de faire moins de bruits.

— Oui Sasuke, cela fait un bout de temps que l'on ne s'est pas parlé, pas vrai ?

Cela ne faisait que cinq jours, mais pour Sasuke, cela avait paru duré une éternité. L'après-midi où il avait été raccompagné par son frère, le soir, il était encore parti en mission et avait dû se reposer les deux jours qui suivirent. Durant le laps de temps qui suivit, les deux ne trouvèrent pas un instant pour se joindre.

— Grand-frère... comment va cousin Shisui ?

Itachi soupira.

— Il fait du mieux qu'il peut pour gérer la situation, mais parfois, boire est le seul moyen que nous disposons pour oublier. Je m'attendais à ce que Père lui fasse plus de remontrances mais même lui semblait assez touché par le cas de notre oncle.

Sasuke s'éloigna d'Itachi et regarda la lune au dehors, par delà la fenêtre.

— Je me demande si oncle Satoshi nous observe du ciel.

Itachi retint un rire étouffé.

— S'il nous observe, il doit probablement s'étonner que l'on brave ainsi les prérogatives de notre père.

Sasuke tint un coin de sa couverture et le tortilla entre ses doigts.

— Tu connaissais bien oncle Satoshi ?

Itachi hocha la tête.

— J'ai dû le voir peut-être deux fois en tout et pour tout. Il a toujours été un homme solitaire, touché par la guerre. Il était probablement le membre le plus marginal de notre clan. Notre père n'a jamais officialisé son exclusion, mais il semblait que notre oncle s'excluait de lui-même vers la fin.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda le petit garçon à l'adolescent.

Itachi regarda sérieusement Sasuke dans les yeux.

« Je considère que tu es assez mâture pour connaître l'ampleur de notre secret. Ce que je suis sur le point de te révéler ne doit pas sortir de cette chambre, compris ? », l'interrogea Itachi et continua après avoir vu Sasuke hocher la tête. « Je n'ai pas les détails exacts des jours qui ont précédé, ni de comment il est mort exactement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Shisui avait remarqué que depuis un mois, son père se comportait différemment de d'habitude. Notre oncle a toujours été réservé, mais ce dernier mois, Oncle Satochi paraissait l'être encore plus que normalement. Si j'étais superstitieux, je dirai qu'il aurait vu un signe de sa fin prochaine et qu'il s'était distancé en prévision de ce futur sombre, mais je ne crois pas un instant à cet théorie. Mon hypothèse, c'est que cette affaire concerne un problème plus profond dans notre clan. »

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux. Pourtant, leur père lui avait toujours dit que leur clan n'avait jamais été aussi grand qu'à présent.

« Notre clan souffre actuellement de querelles internes. Il y a deux parties au sein de notre clan qui présentent deux idéologies contradictoires. Une des factions veut que notre clan revienne à sa grandeur d'origine, soit de renverser le Hokage en place et l'autre partie, qui est représenté par notre père, opte plutôt pour la stabilité. Bien sûr, la partie qui veut débuter une guerre civil au sein de notre village est fortement minoritaire et notre père fait tout pour réprimer les rumeurs concernant les dissensions au sein de notre clan. Je suis sûr que récemment, tu as constaté les membres de notre clan devenir plus tendus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke était éberlué. Il avait en effet noté que tout le monde semblait un peu stressé ces deux derniers mois mais il n'envisageait certainement pas que cela prenne de telles proportions.

« Oncle Satoshi faisait parti de la faction qui prônait pour la stabilité de notre clan. Sa mort a causé la flamme des tribuns de se rallumer. Les membres les plus réactionnaires de notre clan disent que c'est Konoha qui a planifié tout ça, mais je n'en crois pas un mot. Notre père travaille intimement avec le Sandaime pour la paix au sein de notre village. Tout ceci provient de l'Accident où le Yondaime est mort lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi. Les autres clans se sont mis à nous accuser de cette attaque et nous avons été excommuniés de tous les postes d'influence du village en raison de ceci. Le Sandaime fut le seul à nous tendre une perche et à nous faire confiance. Tu n'avais qu'un an à l'époque et tu es actuellement trop jeune pour t'en souvenir, mais les trois mois suivant l'attaque du Kyuubi, il est venu en secret dans l'enceinte de notre clan et s'est agenouillé très bas en s'excusant du comportement du village envers notre clan et a juré de faire en sorte que les Uchiwa marcheraient main dans la main avec notre village. »

Sasuke savait que leur père allait souvent à la Tour avec son habit de cérémonie, mais il ne s'imaginait pas que c'était pour toutes ces raisons sous-jacentes. Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ça auparavant, ni de son père, ni de sa mère, ni de quiconque avant qu'Itachi lui en parle.

« Toutefois, la posture grandissante du village a atteint une telle dimension que des villages adverses se sont mis à cogité des plans pour nous déstabiliser et je suppose que l'instabilité de notre clan, qui a toujours été sur la sellette depuis l'Accident du Kyuubi a été une source privilégiée pour semer la zizanie au sein de Konoha.

« Tout ça pour dire que notre père et même la plupart des membres de notre clan croient avec ferveur au Sandaime. Notre père dit qu'il a encore de beaux jours devant lui et tant que le Sandaime restera en vie, il est certain que notre clan n'aura rien à craindre. Le village lui-même s'est renforcé depuis l'attaque et n'a fait que grandir depuis. Les Uchiwa ainsi que tous les clans sont intimement liés dans cette démarche de développement. Le nombre de ANBU n'a fait que croitre ses dernières années si bien que chaque clan dispose au moins vingt pour cent de ses effectifs qui sont directement sous les ordres du Sandaime.

« Le Sandaime veille à maintenir tous les clans à égalité sur le plan des pouvoirs, lorsque l'un des clans est trop faible, Konoha offre à ce clan des postes d'importance capitale sur le plan politique. Qu'oncle Satoshi, qui était un sympathisant de notre père ait réussi à avoir le poste d'enseignant à l'Académie pour former les nouveaux ninjas n'était pas étonnant. Lors de la nouvelle de la défection du professeur Mizuki, Satoshi s'est immédiatement proposé auprès de notre père avec un projet de son cru. Ceci a grandement étonné nos parents, car Satoshi parut sortir de son marasme quotidien, comme si la nouvelle que notre clan puisse reluire aux yeux du village avait réveillé ses ardeurs. »

Sasuke fut alors épris d'admiration pour leur oncle mais d'autant plus triste qu'il soit mort sans qu'il n'ait pu vraiment le connaître.

« Suite à ça, notre père accepta sa demande et proposa sa démarche auprès du Sandaime, qui nous choisit avec grand plaisir, disant que cela faisait un moment que le clan Uchiwa n'avait pas proposé quelque chose de novateur pour le clan. Oncle Satoshi se mit à rédiger les grandes lignes directrices des Jeux de Guerre auquel tu vas participer demain. Néanmoins, une telle position avait suscité la jalousie auprès de certains membres de notre clan et mon hypothèse et que notre oncle a été empoisonné par eux.

« Il y a deux mois, ton père avec les dix membres de notre clan qu'ils considéraient comme les plus proches de son idéologie ont mis à sac le repère de l'autre faction de notre clan. Oncle Satoshi avait été l'un plus fervents partisans pour cet assaut. Je suppose que sa vigueur a dû être remonté auprès de cette faction et c'est pourquoi depuis un mois, oncle Satoshi se comportait bizarrement, car il savait qu'il était la cible de leur fureur et qu'il ne voulait pas impliquer d'avantage son fils, notre cousin Shisui, de même que notre père. Shisui m'a soufflé aujourd'hui qu'oncle Satoshi divaguait souvent tout seul, comme s'il entendait des voix lui soumettre des directives. Je pense pour ma part que c'était plutôt les médisances des opposants pour la stabilité de notre clan qui primaient sur ses pensées et qu'il avait l'esprit trouble en raison de toutes les substances qu'on lui glissait à son insu.

« Je ne m'y connais pas très bien en poisons, mais je suppose que tout est parti de là. Voici mon hypothèse complet de la situation actuelle : notre oncle Satoshi a été empoisonné par les membres de la faction opposée de notre clan et les récentes activités de cette faction sont dues à une influence externe au village qui fournit en armement et en ressource cette faction. Ceci cause une atmosphère délétère au sein de notre clan et je suis souvent missionné pour espionner certains membres ayant des comportements un peu louches. »

Les traits fatigués de son grand-frère en disait long sur combien cette affaire devait le peser. Sasuke se sentait coupable d'avoir été complètement à tous les problèmes que leur clan avait. Son frère, sa mère et son père se battaient sans doute tous les jours pour leur paix et leur survie. Tout ce qui le préoccupait avant qu'Itachi ne lui révèle tout était juste ses propres soucis personnels, qui paraissaient bien pâles devant les problématiques qu'affrontaient leur clan.

— Je veux vous aider, souffla Sasuke. J'en ai marre d'être inutile et—

Mais Itachi mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il regarda tendrement son petit frère.

— Non Sasuke, tu es très bien comme tu es actuellement. Père et mère ne veulent pas que tu t'inquiètes. C'est aussi pour ça que Père n'a jamais pu trop être avec toi. Mais crois-moi, quand je suis avec lui, il me parle souvent de toi en bien Sasuke.

Le petit Uchiwa ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Vraiment ? souffla-t-il n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Avec un grand sourire, Itachi acquiesça.

— Bien sûr... Tu ne dois rien paraître d'accord ? S'il parait si insensible envers toi, c'est aussi pour te protéger Sasuke. Le moins proche tu parais de lui et moins tu es une cible possible pour nos opposants. Si notre père concentre toute son attention sur moi, c'est qu'il sait que je peux me défendre. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'on a essayé de m'assassiner ces dernières semaines, avoua Itachi dans un rire.

Si le cœur de Sasuke faisait un bond en apprenant que son père l'aimait tant au point de l'ignorer pour sa sécurité, il était encore plus inquiet pour son frère.

— Ne t'en fait pas, petit-frère. Et puis Konoha m'a assigné une sorte de garde du corps durant la journée. Mon capitaine ANBU au nom de code Alpha est probablement l'un des membres les plus forts de nos escouades.

— Mais—

Itachi lui fit une pichenette et Sasuke le regarda avec une moue larmoyante.

— Tout ça pour te dire, ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke. Je suis en sécurité, comme l'est notre famille. Et maintenant Sasuke, ta première mission rang S sera de garder ce secret d'accord ? fit Itachi avec un clin d'œil.

— Oui commandant ! fit Sasuke en se mettant en garde-à-vue, heureux qu'on lui accorde une telle confiance.

— Et maintenant au lit ! Dors bien Sasuke. J'ai entendu dire que tu es le chef d'escouade aux Jeux. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain !

Sasuke acquiesça vivement et remit sa couverture au-dessus de sa tête. Il fallait qu'il se montre digne de leur clan. Alors qu'il entendit son frère s'éloigner de son chevet, celui-ci sembla revenir vers lui.

« Ah, j'ai failli oublier de te dire. Notre père a réussi obtenir une dérogation pour que Suishi et moi passons les examens pour devenir Jounin. »

Sasuke releva sa couverture instantanément.

— C'est vrai !?

Itachi acquiesça au pied de la porte.

— Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! déclara son grand-frère en faisant une vague de la main.

Sasuke leva les deux pouces en l'air avec un grand sourire et reposa sa tête contre son oreiller.

Son frère avait décidément le talent pour lui remonter le moral...

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _ **Il avait senti comme si une sorte de présence l'avait suivi en permanence**_


	2. Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 4

**Notes d'auteur : Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire ce chapitre si vous avez lu l'histoire originale jusqu'à ce point.**

* * *

 **Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 4**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Shikamaru ne se considérait pas comme étant foncièrement plus intelligent que la moyenne (bien qu'il avait l'impression qu'il avait tendance à se servir un peu plus de ses facultés cognitives que les autres personnes de son âge) mais plutôt comme une personne privilégiant l'efficacité avant tout. S'il jugeait un cours à l'Académie inutile, il n'hésitait pas à y soustraire sa présence de celui-ci. Néanmoins, le problème, était que ses parents, comme ses professeurs, ne semblaient pas être du même avis que lui. Ils paraissaient même plutôt enclins à faire de sa vie un calvaire.

Shikamaru se demandait ce qu'il y avait de plus satisfaisant au final que de juste s'allonger sur l'herbe rase du dehors et de regarder paresseusement les nuages voguer dans un ciel ensoleillé. Lorsqu'il avait essayé d'expliciter ce point de vue à sa mère, celle-ci lui avait immédiatement répliqué par deux coups de claque dans la tronche, en lui hurlant qu'il serait avisé de ne pas redire de telles sottises devant elle la prochaine fois qu'il penserait à telles inepties.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment que Shikamaru perdit toute foi en la gente féminine et aussi envers tous les adultes d'une manière générale.

Néanmoins, mise à part ces quelques moments de frustration, son enfance avait été très calme. Son père jouissait d'une place prépondérante auprès du Haut Conseil du village, en tant qu'ancien ami du Yondaime et stratégiste de guerre. Ayant grandi dans cet environnement naturel, empli d'air pur et de verdure, l'esprit de Shikamaru s'était éveillé très tôt à la créativité. Les jeux constants que lui soumettaient son père lui avait permis de développer une logique sans faille. Après tout, comme le disait souvent celui-ci, un Nara qui ne pensait pas était un Nara mort.

S'il y avait une quantité affreuse de choses qui le faisait hausser les sourcils ou le faisait soupirer d'exaspération, à l'inverse, Shikamaru était un garçon possédant de nombreux centres d'intérêt. Son éducation, promulguée par son père, Shikaku, n'y était probablement pas pour rien. Les soirs passaient à le défier sur différents types de jeux de plateaux avaient posé le fondement de sa personnalité. Bien que le jeu plus commun sur lequel son père et lui s'affrontent était le souvent Shogi, il n'était pas rare qu'ils expérimentent d'autres types de jeux un peu plus orthodoxes, que le commun des mortels auraient défini comme « obscurs ».

Ce fut par ce biais que Shikamaru découvrit que son père était en réalité très proche avec un groupe d'artisans, spécialisé dans la confection de ces jeux, qui étaient bien souvent réalisés à sa demande. Son père paraissait avoir une passion éperdue pour tout ce qui avait affaire de près ou de loin à des puzzles ou des exercices de logique, passion qu'il avait transmise d'une certaine manière à son fils. Il fallait dire qu'être le commandant en chef de la force armée la plus importante du monde donnait droit à certains avantages, comme une somme conséquente d'argent qu'il recevait mensuellement. Shikaku n'hésitait pas à le dépenser sans compter, au grand damne de son épouse Yoshino.

Shikamaru ne savait vraiment pas si c'était exclusivement par déformation professionnelle ou par réelle passion que son père s'adonnait à cette activité, mais il restait tout de même que le garçon n'était jamais arrivé à vaincre son père quelque soit la situation ou l'exercice. Shikaku n'arrêtait pas de le narguer sur ce point d'ailleurs, en affichant son éternel air moqueur et soufflant que son fils avait probablement échoué au jeu de la génétique pour rester « aussi nul », malgré l'entraînement quotidien qu'il recevait de sa part. Des jeux de cartes, aux jeux de rôle puis aux jeux de plateaux, suivis de décodages de systèmes de chiffrements, son père lui remplissait ses journées jusqu'à qu'il en ait une overdose — et cela faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles il était toujours épuisé lorsqu'il se rendait à l'Académie.

Au final, le seul jeu où il arrivait à affronter son père à armes égales fut le Shōgi, avec ses règles figées dans le temps. Shikaku était féru de déclamer que son fils n'était qu'un exécutant et qu'il ne serait jamais à même de concevoir de nouveaux problèmes, de nouvelles façons de penser ou même de nouveaux algorithmes pour traiter ces mêmes problèmes ou optimiser ces mêmes façons de penser. Shikamaru s'était dès lors fixé deux objectifs dans la vie ; faire rabattre le caquet à son père et faire rabattre le caquet _une deuxième fois_ à son père.

Dans cette optique, le garçon passa ses journées à sécher pour réfléchir aux différentes stratégies qui lui permettaient de vaincre son père à ses jeux. Shikamaru remplissait les conditions minimums qui lui permettaient de valider tous ses modules avec la moyenne, considérant que cette étape dans sa vie n'était qu'un intermédiaire et qu'elle ne refléterait pas sa qualité de savait que même s'il se tuait à la tâche, il ne pourrait être diplômé qu'un an au plus par rapport au cursus classique. Quel était donc l'intérêt pour lui donc de faire des efforts ? Comme il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, il considéra donc celle-ci caduque d'office. De cette conclusion, il avait décidé de poursuivre sa vie dans son indolence coutumière.

Du fait qu'il ne venait quasiment jamais en cours, il n'avait que très peu d'amis dans sa promotion. Le seul qu'il connaissait réellement était Choji, un petit garçon un peu enveloppé, qui appartenait au noble clan des Akimichi — dont il en était l'héritier légitime soit-disant passant. Du fait de la proximité historique de leurs deux clans respectifs, Shikamaru s'était lié très tôt à lui, si bien qu'ils devinrent rapidement inséparables. Ils leur arrivaient aussi de côtoyer souvent une dénommée Ino, que Shikamaru considérait personnellement comme irritante.

Le Nara se demandait si c'était la formation que suivait les Kunuichi qui les forçait à devenir des clones juste conçus pour lui tirer constamment les oreilles mais Shikamaru arrivait à déceler sans peine un brin de ressemblance entre la blonde et sa propre mère. Elles trouvaient toujours quelque chose à redire au sujet de son comportement, alors que Choji lui ne souffrait jamais de telles reproches. Non pas qu'il était jaloux de son ami, ni qu'il était superstitieux par ailleurs mais il avait souvent l'impression que le destin était parfois injuste envers lui, notamment dans les relations qu'il entretenait avec ses proches.

Il avait le sentiment d'appartenir à une espèce complètement différente par rapport aux autres personnes de son âge. Il blâmait ça sur le compte de son père. Lorsqu'il lui demanda son avis sur la question, celui-ci lui répliqua avec désinvolture qu'il se faisait juste des idées et qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec ça, propos accompagné d'un sourire tout aussi désabusé que du reste de sa posture.

Par ce biais, ayant considérablement peu de proches, Shikamaru avait toujours forgé chacune de ses relations avec un profond sérieux. Par conséquent, cela l'embêtait grandement lorsqu'il voyait Choji rater quelques uns de ses examens et se mettre en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de sa carrière de ninja. Le petit Akimichi n'hésitait pas à le suivre dans toutes ses escapades, ce qui impliquait également les séances de cours passées à observer le ciel à l'extérieur au lieu qu'assis sur les sièges de l'amphithéâtre à écouter Iruka palabrer.

Comme la dernière chose que désirait Shikamaru fut d'être une influence pernicieuse pour son ami, pour réparer un peu ses fautes, il l'aida souvent à faire ses devoirs. C'est ainsi que Shikamaru réalisa qu'il était toujours plus amusant de s'y prendre à deux pour réfléchir aux questions que les professeurs leur donnaient. Le Nara se demandait même si la formation ne forçait justement pas une certaine entraide entre les élèves, mais si c'était le cas, le garçon ne pouvait inférer ce sous-entendu avec certitude.

De la même façon, si Shikamaru était doué pour tous les exercices priorisant l'esprit sur le corps, il était au contraire moins prou à tous ce qui avait un rapport avec de l'activité physique. Et comme une bonne partie des cours incluait une mise en pratique sur le terrain, Shikamaru était toujours à la traîne, si ce n'était le dernier de file. C'était à ces moments là que Choji lui rendait la pareille en lui conseillant sur les formes à prendre pour réaliser ses katas, ou bien sur les étirements indispensables, avant et après échauffement, pour ne pas qu'il soit rendu complètement inopérant le lendemain du fait de ses courbatures.

Shikamaru reconnaissait la logique et la sagesse dans les propos de Choji, qu'il devrait mettre un certain effort à entraîner son corps comme il le faisait avec sa tête. Toutefois, quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui le poussait à ne rien faire pour évoluer de ce côté là. C'était un problème inhérent à sa personnalité. Et comme il voyait toujours les choses sous l'angle qui lui paraissait le plus optimal, il savait qu'entraîner son corps ne vaudrait le coup que s'il passait sa vie entière à le faire. Or, Shikamaru savait très bien que le Taijutsu n'avait jamais été le fort de sa famille, ni que les Nara étaient connus pour leur style de combat. Ils ne disposaient pas non plus de capacités héréditaires qui auraient pu renforcer ce côté là. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il ne s'investit jamais réellement à devenir plus fort, au delà de simplement valider les minimas d'aptitude.

Ses parents lui avaient enseigné très jeune l'art de manipuler les ombres. Ces séances obligatoires n'étaient pas particulièrement agréables à suivre mais il fut assez fier du résultat puisqu'au final, il avait réussi, avant même d'entrer à l'Académie, à apprendre la technique de base de son clan, qui consistait en une sorte d'étreinte immobilisant une cible en utilisant sa propre ombre. Une partie de ce succès vint aussi de l'intérêt qu'avait suscité son père chez lui pour l'apprendre, en évoquant tous les avantages tactiques d'un tel jutsu. À l'image de pions sur un plateau d'échecs qui maintenait une zone d'influence via leur disposition, pouvoir obliger les ennemis à se mouvoir selon un certain échéancier pouvait se retrouver rapidement satisfaisant au combat. En soi, cette technique n'était pas très fatigante à maintenir. Entre deux sessions de Shogi, Shikaku lui donna quelques tours pour faire en sorte de toujours se retrouver dans une situation où il pourrait l'utiliser, sans même que l'ennemi s'en aperçoive.

Sa vie de tous les jours était similaire à un fleuve tranquille. Il n'y avait pas de surprise, puisqu'il comprenait les tenants et les aboutissants de chaque action qu'il entreprenait et pourquoi il lui était nécessaire d'être diplômé à l'Académie. Il savait également que les hobbies qu'il avait développés n'était qu'une autre facette de sa formation, visant à ce qu'il succède son père à son rôle de stratégiste. Les seuls cours d'ailleurs que son père insistait à ce qu'il suive étaient ceux d'espionnage, qui incluaient une part de science comportementale et cognitive. Comme le principe d'un espion était de se faufiler dans les rangs ennemis, savoir en tant que futur diplomate reconnaître les faux-semblants était une aptitude indispensable pour éviter de se faire assassiner. Pour se faire, il était nécessaire d'acquérir des automatismes de lecture sur les tics physiques, ainsi que du mode de fonctionnement généraliste de l'être humain dans des environnements types. Et Shikaku lui répéta souvent qu'il était vitale pour sa survie qu'il acquiert ces talents. De plus, comme ces cours mettaient également en relief des préceptes diplomatiques ou simplement des notions d'intelligence sociale, Shikamaru les considérait personnellement intéressants et instructifs, même si elles n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Shikamaru était parfaitement conscient que la triptique intelligence-sagesse-proefficience était le fondement de tout individu sensé. Toutefois, pour autant qu'il désirait converger vers cet idéal, il savait que ces trois catégories avaient tendance à diverger chez lui beaucoup plus qu'elles ne devraient.

Ces deniers jours, ses parents avaient été intransigeants pour qu'il aille à l'école. De ce fait, Shikamaru dut prendre l'habitude de toujours se lever à l'aube, à cause du long chemin qu'il devait quotidiennement parcourir pour atteindre l'Académie. Le trajet lui prenait en moyenne deux heures et cela avait été une énième raison pour laquelle il avait été toujours prône à sécher les cours — ou à dormir en classe. Le territoire des Nara était localisé au Nord-Est du village et s'ouvrait sur la forêt. Bien que ce clan n'était pas le plus grand sur le plan politique, il était certainement le plus large en terme de superficie. Les Nara constituaient le seul clan à ne pas posséder d'enceinte extérieure autour de leur territoire ; la forêt elle-même constituait une barrière naturelle suffisante contre les intrusions.

En conséquence, les résidences des membres du clan étaient toutes éloignées les unes des autres. Elles étaient reliées par un maillage souterrain, qui donnait directement sur la cave de chaque maison. Le clan était l'un des principaux fournisseurs de Konoha en herbes médicinales et autres narcotiques. La mère de Shikamaru s'occupait, en sus du foyer, de la gestion de cet approvisionnement. Tous les matins, ses parents partaient au moment où il allait pour l'Académie, afin de visiter les autres membres de leur communauté, répartis autour de leur territoire.

Lorsque Shikamaru se rendait à l'école, il croisait occasionnellement des troupeaux de cerfs sur la route. En l'absence de prédateurs, ceux-ci avaient commencé à peupler la forêt à foison. Quelques-uns s'étaient même faits domestiquer à force de cohabitation. Le blason des Nara fut brodé à l'effigie de cet animal, qui devint l'emblème de leur clan au fil du temps.

Comme leur territoire jonchait la rivière, leurs champs étaient particulièrement fertiles, puisque les pluies régulières et le soleil étincelant étaient propices aux récoltes. De fait, ils avaient développé tout un terroir dédié à la culture du raisin et son raffinement, dont ils revendaient le produit à des marchands itinérants au centre du village, pour en retirer un certain bénéfice.

Dans une certaine mesure, Shikamaru n'avait pas été le seul à profiter de cet univers ; tout le clan en avait bénéficié. La liberté dont jouissait chaque membre se reflétait à l'abondance de ressources et de place dont chacun disposait. Même si la plupart développait un caractère individualiste, la grande majorité appréciait se retrouver en large comité le soir.

Shikamaru avait lié ce facteur à l'éloignement des individus, corrélé aux moyens de télécommunications rédhibitoires de leur clan. Cette contrainte les forçait à se réunir souvent pour établir la même base tarifaire sur l'usufruit de leurs terres. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que la propre maison de Shikamaru serve de lieu de rendez-vous à ces réunions familiales. Ces dernières années, certains membres avaient contracté des maladies à force de boire tous les soirs par convivialité. Dorénavant, les réunions se déroulaient plutôt de manière hebdomadaire, visant à diminuer ces cas extrêmes et à ajuster plus facilement l'agenda de chacun.

Lorsque la nouvelle où Shikamaru avait été promu « chef d'escouade » à l'Académie s'était répandue le soir-même, son père avait organisé une petite fête en son honneur. Le garçon trouva embarrassant de se retrouver au milieu de l'attention de tous les adultes. Il fit de gros yeux à son père, qui leva les mains d'un air contrit en réponse. Son sourire trahissait néanmoins son amusement. Au final, Shikamaru soupira d'avoir juste servi de prétexte pour écouler les stock de leurs réserves d'alcool.

Il était le seul de sa génération à être encore à l'Académie, ses cousins étant soit trop jeunes, soit déjà diplômés et servant les rangs de Konoha. Toute sa famille lui témoigna une ovation, si bien qu'il dut réciter un discours improvisé devant le public.

Lors du repas, ses oncles firent des paris durant la soirée, en misant sur le fail qu'il allait remporter la manche de demain ou non. Il fut absolument scandalisé lorsque son père versa 1000 ryo pour sa réussite, soit autant qu'un citoyen moyen gagnait en un mois. Sa mère plia en huit l'oreille droite de son père, en lui hurlant d'arrêter de boire et de fumer et de l'aider à établir la comptabilité bimensuelle. Shikaku s'absenta ainsi de la fin des festivités. Il salua tout le clan d'une courbette moqueuse et ses convives levèrent gaiement leur verre en retour.

La soirée se termina par un concours de shogi généralisé. Toutefois, même ceux qui d'ordinaire donnaient du fil à retordre à Shikamaru, étaient tellement ivres cette nuit là, qu'ils tombèrent tous endormis sur le tatami.

Encore plus tard dans la nuit, les épouses vinrent chercher leur bien-aimé. Comme toute bonne femme du clan Nara, celles-ci paraissaient avoir le dessus dans leur relation conjugale et n'hésitaient pas à glapir à leur fainéant de mari de rentrer à la maison en les traînant par la nuque. En l'absence des parents de Shikamaru, elles s'excusèrent toutes devant lui. Le garçon afficha une mine souriante, mais eut tout de même des sueurs froides devant le traitement qu'affligeaient ces matrones à leur époux. Il prit note de rester célibataire à la suite de ce spectacle. Sa mère arriva par la suite et lui ordonna de ranger tout le fouillis. Dire qu'il était ressorti traumatisé de cette expérience était un euphémisme et le garçon se mit à rêver d'un monde où il pourrait vivre tranquille sans supporter le cri de ces harpies.

Le lendemain matin, Shikamaru eut juste envie de rester au lit tellement il était fatigué, mais ses parents semblèrent bien d'aplomb à penser le contraire et le forcèrent derechef de se lever à l'école, avec un bon coup de pied au derrière. C'était de cette façon qu'il s'embarqua dans la clairière entourant sa maison, en murmurant un « pénible », suivi d'autres jurons du même registre sur l'ensemble du trajet. Ce fut dans cette optique qu'il commença sa journée pour les Jeux de Guerre.

Shikamaru pensait parfois que la vie ne valait pas le coup d'être vécue.

* * *

Après s'être préparée pour sortir, Sakura marcha sur la pointe des pieds en dehors de sa chambre. Elle maugréa un juron lorsque son pied grinça sur le sol juste devant la chambre de ses parents. Sa mère, qui était une femme dans la trentaine, ouvrit la porte en se frottant les yeux et vit Sakura habillé dans sa tenue d'extérieur. Son visage endormi parut se raviver pour laisser place à la surprise.

— Que fais-tu Sakura ? souffla sa mère, en ajustant son bonnet de nuit bleu qui tombait de ses cheveux roses.

Sakura eut un rire nerveux.

— Hahaha ! Je vais aller me promener ! Les professeurs à l'Académie m'ont conseillé de courir tôt le matin pour développer mes muscles !

Sa mère la dévisagea un moment avant d'hausser les épaules. Les ninjas avaient décidément des idées loufoques.

— Tu reviendras manger pour midi, hein ? lui demanda-t-elle en baillant.

Sakura hocha la tête nerveusement, affichant un rire embarrassé.

— Je comptais aller manger chez Ino ! répliqua-t-elle en se grattant la tête.

Toutefois, l'embarras de Sakura se transforma lentement en terreur lorsque le regard de sa mère rayonna.

— Oh ! Si tu vas chez les Yamanaka, tu dois absolument revenir ici prendre une douche.

Sakura se maudit intérieurement d'avoir commis une telle bourde. Ses parents avaient toujours voulu qu'elle fasse bonne impression auprès de ce qu'ils considéraient être la noblesse locale.

— Maman... supplia la fille.

— Non, non, non ! Pas de ça avec moi ! Tu te dois d'être impeccable ! jugea la femme dans la trentaine, levant son index.

La voix interne de Sakura houspilla de désespoir.

Ils entendirent soudainement quelqu'un toquer à la porte d'entrée. Alors que Madame Haruno commença à s'y diriger, Sakura la devança et ouvrit la porte à sa place. Celle qui était en face de chez elles était Ino Yamanaka. Celle-ci arborait un juste-au-corps souple de couleur verte et blanc, que quelqu'un porterait typiquement pour aller courir. Elle fit un grand sourire à Sakura.

— Alors on y va ?

Sakura acquiesça soulagée. Heureusement qu'Ino était venue lui sauver la mise. Lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu ses parents concernant les activités du Samedi (car il aurait été trop compliqué de leur expliquer), son amie s'était proposée de venir la chercher chez elle.

— Bon maman, j'y vais ! Je reviendrai ce soir ! témoigna la jeune fille en ajustant sa sacoche avant de la porte d'entrée.

Madame Haruno regarda sa fille partir avec un soupir avant de préparer le petit déjeuner pour Monsieur Haruno.

* * *

Le Haut Conseil de Konoha était composé des chefs de chaque clan, ainsi que les doyens du village, avec le Sandaime agissant en tant que régent d'assemblée. Les réunions de cette organisation se déroulaient systématiquement à huit clos. Leur localisation dépendait du calendrier annuel. Chaque membre de la réunion devait se rendre à la Tour du Hokage pour recevoir les instructions suffisantes afin de se rendre au lieu dit. Une escouade de ANBU était toujours sur place, prête à accueillir et à montrer le chemin aux arrivants.

Cette fois, la session avait lieux au pied de la montagne de Konoha, où étaient sculptés les visage de ses dirigeants. Pour y accéder, il fallait connaître l'emplacement exacte du repère, camouflé dans une cloison creuse. Toute la façade du mont rocheux était uniforme. À distance, il était impossible de deviner que des locaux s'y cachaient, à moins d'en avoir obtenu l'information initialement. Et même si un espion en avait vent, celui-ci aurait mis plusieurs heures à trouver où se situaient ces repères, qui étaient couverts par des illusions persistantes. Des ANBU patrouillaient le périmètre en permanence, rendant encore plus difficile l'accès à cet endroit. Les réunions du Haut conseil utilisaient toujours ce procédé opératoire, bien que ces rendez-vous avaient en général lieu sous-terre.

Shikaku Nara fut le dernier à arriver, avec cinq minutes de retard. Il était habillé de son veston gris en fourrure de cerfs, portant l'insigne de son clan sur le col. L'homme dans la trentaine s'excusa profondément devant l'ensemble de la tablée. Chaque siège avait été préalablement assigné autour de la table orthogonale et il n'eut pas de mal à trouver sa place et à s'asseoir sur son fauteuil tournant. Le chef de clan des Nara s'assit entre Hiashi Hyuuga et le Sandaime. Ce dernier se racla la gorge avant de commencer :

« Je tiens à remercier tous les représentants de clan de s'être déplacés pour cette réunion d'astreinte. Je m'excuse de la gène occasionnée par le brusque changement d'emploi du temps, mais au regard des récents événements et à la demande du clan Uchiwa, j'ai pris l'initiative de recueillir votre présence ici-même. Ara, présente-nous la situation. »

La femme au masque d'oiseau distribua une pile de documents par personne. Elle se positionna alors à côté de l'ardoise, placée derrière le Sandaime, sur laquelle elle dressa la carte du village.

« En rappel, une réunion d'astreinte doit être organisée dans les jours qui viennent lorsqu'un accident supérieur au grade B à l'échelle du village survient ou qu'un accident supérieur au grade A- ait lieu au sein de l'un des clans. »

Un autre ANBU avec un masque de babouin prit un feutre et se mit à entourer les lieux concernés et noter point par point l'énumération d'Ara :

« Il y a deux jours, le corps défunt d'un membre de clan a été découvert à 7h53, le 19 Octobre. Il a été vérifié qu'il s'agissait de Chuunin Shisui Uchiwa, un proche de la victime, identité attestée par la suite par Sire Uchiwa. Les Uchiwa, ainsi que les investigateurs envoyés sur place n'ont pas repéré la présence d'un quelconque Genjutsu pouvant témoigner l'établissement d'une mise en scène. L'analyse de l'ADN du défunt suit actuellement son cours et nous en saurons plus d'ici la fin du mois. À l'heure de sa mort, la victime ne présentait pas de blessures externes. »

Tsume Inuzuka chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du représentant des Aburame.

« La victime en question se nommait Satoshi Uchiwa. Etant un Chuunin à la retraite, il vivait de la pension accordée aux vétérans de la Troisième Guerre et habitait à la périphérie de l'enceinte intérieure de son clan.

« Durant le mois précédent sa mort, de nombreux membres du clan ont témoigné que la victime s'était isolée du reste de sa communauté.

« Avant cette période, Sire Uchiwa a affirmé que cet individu avait participé au saccage de la faction dissidente et avait activement participé à la stabilité du village.

« Il a été retrouvé dans un casier de sa chambre des lettres anonymes, le menaçant de mort si celui-ci ne se rangeait pas du 'bon côté'. Ces documents ayant été imprimés et non calligraphiés, il est impossible d'en attester les commanditaires. »

La plupart des chefs de clans paraissaient plutôt désintéressés par la présentation. Les seuls qui semblaient réellement attentifs étaient Hiashi Hyuuga, Fugaku Uchiwa ainsi que le Sandaime. Ara tourna la page avant de continuer avec l'exhibition des symptômes :

« À la première analyse de l'autopsie, aucune liaison interne a été retrouvée et la muqueuse de la peau apparaissait intacte. Bien qu'aucune herbe ou pilule ait été prélevée dans les intérieurs de l'homme, il est annoté un relevé de substances antispasmodiques et antipyrétiques dans le plasma du défunt. Vous verrez la signification de ces termes en pages annexes du rapport qui vous a été attribué. »

En feuilletant distraitement sa pile de documents, Shikaku trouva en effet les mentions correspondantes. Un antispasmodique était un médicament usuellement desservis aux patients ayant des troubles musculaires ou digestif et le rôle d'un antipyrétique était de traiter les fièvres importantes. Les avancées médicales ces dernières années avaient permis de découvrir de nouveaux procédés de guérison mais certaines herbes médicinales s'accompagnaient d'effets secondaires encore peu connus.

Quelques membres du Haut Conseil froncèrent les sourcils devant ces informations contradictoires. À moins que le défunt ait absorbé ces résidus durant le dernier mois et que le traitement ait été arrêté en cours de route, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'expliquer l'absence de ces substances dans les intestins de la victime, associée à la présence de ces résidus dans son sang.

« Comme vous l'avez remarqué, la raison de la mort de cet homme est actuellement un mystère. Toutefois, le groupe d'investigateurs chargé de l'enquête a élaboré plusieurs hypothèses suites aux informations que nous disposons :  
(1) L'homme s'est suicidé d'une manière inconnue à ce jour, on emmettant une théorique que cela peut être l'oeuvre d'un Jutsu caché du clan Uchiwa. Si c'est le cas, la raison de ce suicide reste à identifier bien que quelque points se dirigent vers une dépression ou le fait qu'il ait simplement cédé sous la pression des menaces trouvées dans sa chambre.  
(2) L'homme a été la cible d'un complot organisé par les dissidents du clan Uchiwa. Si cette situation s'avère exacte, ceux-ci ont accès à un réseau clandestin distribuant des drogues dures non référencées. Cette hypothèse remet en question l'organisation des bas-quartiers de notre village. Ce complot peut également provenir d'une source extérieure au village.  
(3) Le défunt n'est pas l'homme que l'on croit et a été subtilisé par un faux corps, ou un corps conçu de toute pièce pour cette mise en scène. Si c'est le cas, l'homme est encore en vie et est passé sous nos radars. Un audit de sécurité interne devra être effectué pour vérifier nos protocoles de détections d'intrusions. »

Les chefs de clans prirent un teint sombre. Beaucoup détestaient ce genre de procédures, qui les forçaient à bousculer leurs habitudes, ou à voir des agents de la Première Division des Forces de l'ordre patrouillaient leurs territoires. Mais c'était tout une réglementation que le Sandaime avait édictée il y a quatre ans pour s'assurer de la sécurité de leur village shinobi.

L'adjuvante paressant avoir fini sa présentation, le Sandaime opina du chef et lui fit un signe de main pour s'écarter.

« Merci Ara pour ces éclaircissements, » souffla-t-il d'un air tranquille.

Celle-ci se courba et s'effaça derrière le dossier du Sandaime. Celui-ci reprit encore une fois la parole, de façon plus neutre.

— J'aimerai connaître vos points de vue sur cette affaire, mesdames, messieurs.

Danzo, se tenant la tête avec son poing, notifia l'assemblée d'une voix âpre.

— Bien que la question de ce meurtre soit importante, j'aimerais que nous abordions d'autres détails par la suite.

Le Sandaime acquiesça solennel.

— J'y comptais, mais chaque chose en son temps. Une autre remarque ? demanda le président d'assemblée.

Shikaku Nara leva la main. Le vieil homme lui accorda la parole en acquiesçant. L'homme dans la trentaine porta ses deux coudes sur la table tandis qu'il commença son discours :

— Je pense que nous devons avant tout nous attacher au motif derrière ce meurtre. Satoshi Uchiwa ayant été désigné comme futur professeur de l'académie, je vois son meurtre, si c'est bien un meurtre, comme une manière de déstabiliser le village. Il peut y avoir trois objectifs possibles. Comme nous l'avons précédemment évoqué lors de notre précédente réunion il y a deux semaines, l'instabilité du clan Uchiwa est un foyer particulier sur lesquelles les agents de nos ennemis semblent se focaliser. Néanmoins, il y a aussi le facteur de la formation de nos futures troupes qui est en jeu. Assassiner un enseignant, dans un laps de temps aussi court, où nous avons déjà dû changer de professeur à l'Académie, pourrait nous montrer fébriles vis-à-vis du renouvellement de nos troupes. En conséquence, notre principal investisseur dans les Jeux de Guerre, soit le Daymïo, pourrait se désintéresser complètement de notre cause. Quant est-il de notre réseau de contre-espionnage ? jaugea Shikaku en regardant Ara qui se mit instantanément au garde-à-vous.

— Nous avons alloué la moitié de nos effectifs exclusivement à cette tâche. Nous comptons une soixantaine d'agents répartis dans tout le pays du Feu et à l'extérieur de nos frontières. Le reste de nos troupes sont soit de patrouilles dans Konoha, soit de réserve. Tous les protocoles sont pleinement opérationnels.

Hiashi leva son bras à son tour pour prendre la parole. Lorsqu'elle lui fut accordée, il croisa alors les bras en affichant sa coutumière mine renfrognée.

— Bien que je vois pourquoi cette situation est assez dérangeante pour les Uchiwa, je ne vois pas ce que les Hyuuga aient à voir avec cette réunion.

Le représentant des Aburame, Shini agréa également avec cette assertion, affirmant que son clan ne souffrait actuellement de problèmes internes. Tsume afficha un sourire carnassier à Fugaku Uchiwa, qui quant à lui, paraissait d'une pâleur noirâtre. Le Sandaime tapa du poing sur la table pour imposer le calme avant de déclamer d'une voix ferme :

— Comme l'a si bien dit Shikaku, si nos ennemis cherchent à apporter la discorde entre nous tous, jouer dans leurs jeux serait, dans notre course d'action, la plus stupide décision à prendre. Je vous fais confiance pour en être conscients et arrêter ces futiles querelles. Pour répondre à votre remarque, Sire Hyuuga, je tiens à rappeler que cette démarche de réunir l'ensemble du Haut Conseil en cas de force majeure, a été adoptée à l'unanimité des membres ici présents.

Le chef des Hyuuga acquiesça d'un air posé.

— Je n'ai fait que présenter mon avis. Celui-ci est partagé par bon nombre d'entre nous ici. Comme je l'ai ajouté, les problèmes internes des Uchiwa doivent être réglés par les Uchiwa eux-mêmes. Nous mêler de leurs affaires serait juste considéré comme de l'ingérence. Nous n'avons pas à nous en préoccuper.

Tsume et Shini approuvèrent, suivi par le chef de clan des Akimichi, provoquant un coup d'œil désabusé de leur part de son ami, Inoichi, qui hocha la tête. Celui-ci inspira profondément avant de se masser les tempes et d'apporter son opinion sur le tapis :

— Pour rester sur le sujet de la résolution de ce « meurtre », puisque nous avons décidé de développer cette piste, celui-ci me parait symptomatique d'une attaque sur la psyché de l'individu en question. Ce que votre sous-fifre Ara a énoncé rentre dans le cadre d'une suggestion par contrôle mental. Toutefois, seul mon clan à Konoha est censé disposer de cette capacité. Je me suis assuré qu'aucun membre de mon clan rompe les interdis fixés par la Justice de notre village. Je ne pense pas que Konoha aurait laissé passé des individus ayant le pouvoir de manipuler l'esprit d'autrui, n'est-ce pas, Haut Seigneur de la Feuille ?

Le représentant des Yamanaka lança un regard convenu à Hiruzen, qui opina du chef, magnanime.

— Non, en effet, aucun individu présentant de telles capacités est référencés dans nos répertoires.

Suite à cette tirade, le Sandaime décréta que chaque clan devait faire l'objet d'un audit de sécurité interne. Vint ensuite la question des taxes, sur lesquelles plusieurs chefs de clan se plaignirent de l'équité, notamment les Nara et Akimichi, qui en payaient bien plus que le reste des autres clans. Danzo proposa également de reformer la Racine, ce que Hiruzen refusa à bon escient, soufflant qu'ils avaient déjà assez d'agents sur le terrain et que cette opération pèserait bien trop sur leurs finances. Fugaku Uchiwa était globalement insatisfait que la situation soit insolvable pour l'heure actuelle, mais n'en laissa pas paraître davantage.

La suite de la réunion se termina sur des banalités administratives.

* * *

Bien que les ANBU étaient censées être de veille sept jour sur sept, il fut accordé à Shisui et Itachi le jour entier pour se préparer aux examens Jounin. Les deux hommes se rendirent dans les sous-terrains de Konoha pour se mettre en condition dans une des salles d'entraînement. Chacune disposait non seulement d'armes, mais aussi d'ouvrages à foison, qui permettaient aux shinobi de se former quotidiennement. Le samedi, même si la plupart des agents préféraient l'utiliser comme jour de repos, certains d'entre eux côtoyaient régulièrement cet endroit pour être au jus des dernières techniques à apprendre. L'initiative de se rendre ici provenait du contenu de la missive présentant les règles du test:

« _Dossier 7FKPD :_

 _Les deux candidats seront évalués sur les trois principaux arts du Shinobi ; le Genjutsu, le Taijutsu et le Ninjutsu, dans l'ordre respectivement évoqué._

 _Note éliminatoire à un test : B-_

 _Moyenne minimale sur l'ensemble des test : B+_

 _Mention spéciale : supérieur à S-_

 _Lieux : jonction 6-DF_

 _Un test a lieu par jour et les examens se déroulent sur trois jours. Les test se déroulent entre 20h et minuit. Les candidats sont libres de choisir l'heure qui leur convienne dans cette tranche horaire. Le test commence dès lors que les deux candidats rentrent dans le lieu dit. Chaque test dure en moyenne une heure. L'absence à l'un de ses tests est éliminatoire. »_

En temps de paix, ces examens avaient été organisés pour réguler les promotions au sein des rangs des ninjas. Comme les shinobi ne pouvaient faire la différence sur le champ du devoir, excepté lorsqu'ils étaient publiquement reconnus pour leurs actes et leur bravoure. Etre jounin était un immense honneur et accordait un statut spécifique à Konoha, comme il permettait d'avoir une voix au Conseil Général du village, réunissant tous les chefs de clan et les hauts gradés de leur organisation militaire. Ce Conseil Général votait pour les décisions importantes, comme celles de partir en guerre avec un pays ennemi ou entreprendre les actions d'envergure. En moyenne, chaque clan ne disposait que de trois voix à ce conseil, si bien que chaque voix supplémentaire apportait un avantage conséquent sur le jeu politique.

Shisui était un ninja exemplaire, qui aurait déjà dû être promu depuis deux ans si les prérequis de ces examens n'avaient pas été aussi élevés. Il avait avoué avoir passé le test une fois, mais ne s'était pas souvenu des détails, comme la mémoire des candidats était systématiquement effacée pour conserver secret le contenu de ces examens. Les deux Uchiwa s'étaient renseignés auprès de leurs aînés, qui les avaient avoué qu'un seul candidat sur dix arrivait au bout des épreuves, puisque la plupart se retrouvait éliminé à l'épreuve consacré au genjutsu. Shisui quant à lui, se souvenait juste qu'il avait échoué comme beaucoup à la première épreuve.

Itachi et lui prirent plusieurs livres sur le Genjutsu. La plupart dans ce domaine, ou du moins les plus prolifiques, avaient été écris par Tonima. Les ninjas qui écrivaient des livres aussi avancés étaient assez rares pour être retenus et Itachi n'avait jamais autant progressé qu'à la lecture de ses ouvrages. Ceux-ci étaient remplis de cas concrets d'utilisation et l'expérience du jeune homme lui permettait de prendre assez de recul pour élucider ce qui se cachait derrière les formules et autres théorèmes que ces œuvres renfermaient. De la manipulation de la perception du temps aux multiples contingences pour se prémunir des illusions adverses, une personne qui arrivait au bout de ses ouvrages pouvait se targuer d'être un expert en Genjutsu.

Néanmoins, comme l'emploi du temps des ANBU était toujours très chargé, bon nombre des agents trouvait éreintant de devoir en sus se former. Ils se contentaient en général de stagner, voir de régresser avec l'âge. D'autres problèmes, comme le fait de trouver un compagnon pour assurer une descendance était une problématique qui venait assez tôt dans la vie des ninjas, si bien que ceux qui se versaient complètement dans les arts du shinobis étaient la plupart du temps soit des reclus, soit des célibataires endurcis. Ces derniers mois, Itachi avait constaté que son cousin était devenu de plus en plus aigri lorsque ce sujet revenait sur la table lors des discussions de clan.

Shisui avait toujours été un modèle pour Itachi. En tant qu'aîné, c'était lui qui l'avait formé au sein de leur clan. Si Itachi n'avait pas été désigné dès sa plus tendre enfance comme héritier officiel, ce aurait été Shisui qui aurait reçu les reines du pouvoir. L'homme était à la fois performant dans les arts du shinobi qu'exemplaire dans l'exécution de son devoir. Son taux de réussite, même pour les missions les plus délicates avoisinait es 99,9%. Même si le plus jeune des Uchiwa se sentait plus habile dans l'art des illusions, Shisui était bien plus doué que lui dans l'utilisation du Sharigan, ainsi que les autres arts du shinobi. Leurs duels quotidiens au Kenjutsu, soit l'art martial des armes de poing, tournaient toujours en faveur de ce dernier.

La journée d'hier avait été probablement l'une des seule fois où Itachi avait vu son cousin être poussé au temps à bout. C'était aussi l'une des premières fois où il avait pu apercevoir un côté renfrogné de sa personnalité. L'adolescent avait pris peur lorsque Shisui avait sombré dans la boisson, mais il l'avait retrouvé souriant cette mâtinée, si bien que ses craintes s'étaient au final éclipsées. Itachi se demandait comme il aurait réagi si le jour suivant, il aurait appris que son père s'était retrouvé assassiné chez lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait envisager.

Fugaku n'était certainement pas l'homme le plus commode au premier abord, mais Itachi savait que c'était une façade nécessaire lorsque la responsabilité en tant que chef des Forces de l'Ordre et chef de clan se cumulaient sur les épaules d'une même personne. Les récents troubles au sein de leur clan avait provoqué des insomnies à son père, qui se retrouvait encore plus maussade que naturel. Itachi faisait confiance en sa mère, Mikoto, pour appuyer son père dans l'ombre.

Et Itachi savait pertinemment, à la manière dont se jouer les combats entre ninjas, qu'il ne fallait parfois qu'une goutte pour inverser la vapeur.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _ **Il a été retrouvé dans un casier de sa chambre des lettres anonymes, le menaçant de mort si celui-ci ne se rangeait pas du 'bon côté'.**_


End file.
